<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's make them jealous by Unicorn_QueenNii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901197">Let's make them jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii'>Unicorn_QueenNii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amami and Saihara are best friends, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Gay Oma Kokichi, Iruma and Oma are best friends, Jealousy, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, One-Sided Attraction, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Power Kink, Public Hand Jobs, submissive sadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi has feelings for Shuichi. Rantaro has feeling for Korekiyo. Both of their curshes are dating someone. Best way to get your crush to like you back? Easy, sleep with someone else and show them what their missing. Maybe it won't work the first time... or the second.. or the third.. or the other few times, but one day it'll work. Most definitely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, One-Sided Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi - Relationship, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's make them jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welp, if you've seen my other stories you already know the deal. </p>
<p>I'm only working at three stories at a time currently, so the rest are just there to remind me that they exist.</p>
<p>Don't worry, I'll try to start this story asap, but I can't promise much.</p>
<p>I was thinking of posting a chapter for each, but I feel like that would be teasing.</p>
<p>Or would it? </p>
<p>I don't know, I just wanna focus on three stories for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>